Gakuen Alice Fanfic
by BakaOtaku12
Summary: My prediction of what happen after the war.Just a beginniner and sorry if I make so many grammar mistakes.


GAKUEN ALICE FANFICTION

**A/N:I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

After the war , our Gakuen Alice character return to their own Hotaru , Ruka , Anna , Iinchou , Nonoko and also the little but annoying Youchi**(but he's still cute)**.Our senpai's like Misaki , Tsubasa and Akira also go to their normal the record Misaki and Tsubasa relationship is going to part because Akira-senpai always annoy I'm sure they'll find a way to make the relationship bloom again.

Our main character , the little brunette girl is watching someone in the someone that has raven coloured hair and crimson Hyuga is lying in the hospital bed looking so weak and cannot stand seeing the guy that she loved lying on the hospital bed so cannot help herself but 's been 4 days since he's gone in coma.

She drop another tear and more tears until she cry so heard the door behind her is being open and feel someone is coming in.

"That's enough,Sakura.I can't stan seeing you cry everyday like this."Said our blonde bunny-boy,Ruka Nogi

"bu-but...Ru-ruka...I-I..."Her words is cut by her she could finish,Ruka came near her and pat her head.

"I know it's heartbreaking,but you also need some 's heartbreaking for me and I'm sure you feel more heartbreaking than Natsume wake up,I bet he didn't wanna see his girl is crying beside return your sunshine smile okay?"Ruka smilled at Mikan and she get up from the chair near the bead and head towards the she get out from that room she stop for a moment.

"What's wrong,Sakura?"Ruka saw that she stop before she go outside the turn herself and look at Ruka.

"Thank's,Ruka-pyon."She gave Ruka her sweetest smiles and walk out from the just stand beside the bed and look down to the floor.

"you've got a beautiful girl waiting for you there,'t make her smile fade again ,'kay?"He smile to himself.

**2 DAYS HAS PASSED...**

Ruka is looking after Natsume no for almost a sat in a chair beside the bed and peeling some felt the wind breeze blowing.

"_Feels so freesh...I bet Natsume's gonna miss this fresh air when he wake up again..._"He said to himself.

He continue to peel the apple and look at his best friend face.

**-NATSUME POV-**

'Dark...it's so dark...'

'what is this place...?'

I feel the wind breeze on my right and and slowly open my eyes.I saw a room.I was in bed and I saw my bestfriend is sitting beside me...I start to open my mouth.

"Ru...ka...?"

"Natsume!you're awake!thank goodness!"He hugged me in a I been sleeping for a long time?I asked to myself.I slowly adjust the bed and get up.

"Ah,Natsume!you shouldn't get up yet!"

"I'm fine,Ruka."I told to my bestfriend and I saw a bunch of white rosses in a vase on my flowers are all white except for one red rose that's been adjust to my direction.

"Ruka,who put this flowers?"

"huh?you mean the rosses?I Sakura is the one who put the red one."

"what?polka did?"

"yeah,it was yesterday when I and Sakura go to the town square flower shop."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_At The Flower Shop..._

"Ah,Sakura!what flower did you choose?"

"Hm...I don't know...what about you,Ruka-pyon?"

"I choose a bouquet of this white means pure and peace,so maybe Natsume gonna wake up faster if I put this flowers."

"Hehehe...so funny...then...I just pick this red rose."

"Eh?just one?"

"Yep,for me,red means strong and passionate.I feel she same sensation when I saw Natsume crimson has the similiar colour to his eyes,so maybe he wake up faster too!"

"Hm...then let's go to the cashier and pay these.I can't wait what kind of reaction Natsume will get when he woke up..."

"Yeah,me too!"

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**-NORMAL POV-**

Natsume look surprise and smile a little.

"Hey,where's polka anyway?"

"You mean Sakura?she's in the school dorm and probaly in your 's been staying in your room for the past 2 days."

Hearing that Natsume get off from the hospital bed and put on his normal 's wearing a black jeans and a white T-shirt with a also take that one red rose on the vase and go outside the door.

"Natsume!where are you going?you just woke up and not fully recover yet!"

"Don't treat me like a sick person,Ruka.I'm going."He go outside his room and run outside the hospital .In his way he saw someone that he knew.

"Ah, are you going anyway?"It's Hotaru Imai.

"Imai?hey,have you seen Polka around?"

"You mean Mikan?yeah,I saw her in the town square,I think she's heading to the supermarket."

"Thank's a lot!bye!"He ran out the hospital ground and go to the town go to the supermarket to see if Mikan is still saw Mikan's friends and Youchi in the supermarket.

"Ah!Hyuga!you got better already?that's good news!"Said a pink haired girl,Anna.

"Have any of you seen Polka?"

"Mikan?hmm...yeah,a while asked me the recipe how to make Beef Stroganoff.I think she's heading back to the school dorm now."

"Thank's ,bye now!"He ran to the the school from the town square.

'That dammit polka!how did she move from place to place so fast?'He thought to himself while running.

He finnaly made it to the school dorm after that tiring go to the school dorm and go upstairs to his special star saw his door is opened and peek a saw a brunette haired girl that used to have pigtails but now she let her hair go 's wearing long-sleeve pink blouse and a red mini skirt with a transparant silky black stocking and also a white frilled apron from cooking.

'Dammit!I imagine her like an angle just now!'Said Natsume to slowly enter his room and slowly capture Mikan from behind.

"KYAAAHH!"She screamed. Mikan squealed in shock when a strong pair of arms snaked around her waist and a body pressed against her back.

She would've screamed bloody murder more if only the scent of the man behind her wasn't familiar. She was able to tell immediately who the _pervert_ behind her was.

"Natsume!" She squeaked in delight.

The raven-haired man spun her around so they could be face to face.

"yo,Polka!"

"what are you doing here?"

"what?not happy to see me?"

"no!it's just you've been in the hospital for so long...I-"Her words is cut by the tear that start to pile up.

"hey,don't cry now...aren't ypu happy to see me?"

"stupid!"this is the tears of happiness!"Mikan hold Natsume's T-shirt and sniff his miss his scent that comfort her when she's also miss his strong and passionate crimson hold on to his shirt more thighter and and Natsume hug that moment to Natsume also missed her hair that always smells like vanilla and her beautiful hazel eyes even though it's now brimmed with tears.

Natsume lift Mikan's chin to see her face and landed his lips on was so surprise by his act but she also enjoy that strong and passionate and so let go after a few minutes and he hug her again.

"Still crying,polka?"

"Don't ruin the moment,Natsume."

"yeah,yeah..."He lift her chin again and kissed her one more was like she was lifted by an angle was pure bliss for the two of them.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAHOO!BO12 HERE!I'M A BIG FAN OF GAKUEN ALICE AND I'M SO IN LOVE WITH NATSUME,BUT I WON'T SNATCH HIM AWAY FROM YOU FOR HIGUCHI TACHIBANA FOR CREATING SUCH A GREAT MANGA!BYE~:D**


End file.
